


【丞正】36日记

by adamandtheo



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamandtheo/pseuds/adamandtheo
Summary: 现实向土味标题为 “丞正恋爱史”
Relationships: Fan Chengcheng/Zhu Zhengting | Jung Jung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 花路篇

0  
“呵，” 范丞丞躺在床上，翘着脚，把手机扔到一边，“粉丝们都说这是什么复婚之旅。”

复婚之旅？我们关系铁着呢，只是你们暂时看不见而已。

不过朱正廷这个死家伙竟然不从头陪我，半路跑来算什么。

1  
节目组收手机这个看似综艺性的决策让范丞丞联系朱正廷变得非常不方便。虽然每天也有那么一会儿时间他可以从工作人员那里拿到手机，但不能实时看到屏幕另一边某只猪精的消息也着实让范丞丞很不适应。

丞丞你有什么想让我带给你的东西吗？  
我去机场了  
…  
丞丞我起飞了，等我！

范丞丞看着最后一条消息，嘴角轻轻一咧。

虽然和大家玩得很尽兴，但朱正廷来的话，还是不一样。在旅途中很多感到自己成长的瞬间，他的脑海里总会习惯性得浮现出一个身影。他习惯于分享，分享他每每尝试新事物的欣喜瞬间，两年以来一直如此。

隔天早晨，当范丞丞和伙伴们正在疯狂往自己碗里夹面条的时候，导演组提示说今天会有一个新的嘉宾来。

都不用猜是谁，那我到底要不要装一下呢。范丞丞心想。

不过有一些欣喜是遮盖不住的。

果然在房车上接到了一个陌生的电话，范丞丞没有犹豫，下意识就喊出了，“朱正廷你赶紧过来吧，你声音太恶心了。”然而电话那头的声音依旧淡定地说着安排好的台词。

诶？声音不对。

朱正廷这家伙玩什么？他怎么变声我都应该听的出来啊。一时间被朱正廷塞满大脑的范丞丞并想不出答案，只好这么想，是不是有两个嘉宾啊？

范丞丞带着疑惑走进电话那头说的餐厅，除了大伙已经想好的不管是谁都不理他游戏，他暗暗想要给这个嘉宾一个其他的惊喜。

朱正廷葫芦里卖的什么药？别人猜不大出来也就算了，他必须知道才行啊！

走进餐厅，环顾四周两三遍，范丞丞明显感觉到有几个摄像大哥心不在焉，一直拿着摄像机盯着一个地方。

“你给我出来吧，别躲了。” 范丞丞嫌弃地看着已经被他发现的朱正廷。

他以为他蹲在那儿就不会被人发现了？旁边的摄像机被他吃了吗？什么小傻子。还有，一直这样蹲着累不累？还有，他今天真好看。还有，这几天真想他。

不理朱正廷游戏在开始的半分钟后就被王琳凯给破坏了。

其实应该感谢他，因为范丞丞觉得但凡再过半秒，他都会忍不住去看朱正廷，看他就会忍不住想要笑，看他就会忍不住想要和他讲话。

愉悦的心情随着桌子上出现西红柿炒蛋的时候到达极点，他看着朱正廷把桌上的西红柿炒蛋转到他的面前，用骄傲的小眼神看着他。

范丞丞当然知道他的眼神表示什么。

“你看是不是随时随地都想着你。”

2  
自从朱正廷加入青春的花路这个节目后，范丞丞的身边再也没有出现过其他人。如果你注意去看，这两个人永远走在一起，或是贴着，或是朱正廷挽着范丞丞的手臂，或是打打闹闹，或是明明周遭环境并非嘈杂却依旧互相咬着耳朵。

“听说你刚来还崩溃了一段时间。”朱正廷的手臂环上范丞丞的脖子，“怎么啦，是不是没有我不习惯。”

“滚吧，你前段时间也没来找我，嫁给工作去吧。”范丞丞瞟了他一眼，绕开了脖子上的手臂。

“你别生气呀，这几天陪你好好玩。”

“看你表现。”

好久不见的小情侣不知羞地自告奋勇要一起睡帐篷，说着是为大家解决蚊虫之困扰，其实司马昭之心人尽皆知。王琳凯成功成为掩人耳目的工具人，被范丞丞拉进帐篷体验帐篷的宽敞，并且在节目组收工后忍受不了电灯泡之苦，逃向房车。

“你说你一直盯着我干嘛，都把小鬼吓走了！”朱正廷重重一掌在范丞丞的肚子上。

“我等会儿把他叫回来，现在先让我好好看你一会儿。”范丞丞又往朱正廷那儿挪了挪，只留下给彼此呼吸的距离。

“嗯，先看脸有没有变化。”

“……”

“再让我摸摸胖瘦。”

“……”

“哎呀，衣服穿太多了摸不出来哈哈哈哈。”

“……”

“那我试试下面，”说着范丞丞的手就要往裤子拉链那儿伸。  
连续翻了三个白眼并不想说话的朱正廷终于忍不住了，“你干嘛？？这是营地，等会儿小鬼还要来睡的好吧，你别瞎闹。”

范丞丞就知道朱正廷这个反应，不正经地笑了，手快速伸回来并且以迅雷不及掩耳的速度亲了上去。

“不给摸，就亲一下吧。”

哼，回去才不放过你。

范丞丞边想边跑到房车把王琳凯叫回来睡觉。

3  
朱正廷承认自己是一个伤感的人，他害怕真情，害怕离别，当然也害怕组合的解散。

吃火锅的时候他看见范丞丞为王子异的提前下车（离开节目）默默流下眼泪的时候，他意识到，其实他最害怕的，是看着范丞丞经历同样的这些。

同时，他也开始胡思乱想，如果有一天，自己离开了他，他会怎么样。

虽然他早在决定和范丞丞在一起的时候就告诉自己，要陪这个男孩长大，陪他在任何他害怕、难过、艰难的时刻。他害怕他做不到，更害怕不得不放弃去做。

特别是如果范丞丞不掩盖一下看向自己的眼神，和时不时的危险操作。

比如，今天在房车上，范丞丞对他弹的那首歌。

他乐感的确不太好，但也不至于差到当范围缩小到是他们NEXT的歌的时候，还一脸不知所措。

他当然听出来了，范丞丞弹奏的是哪一段歌曲。之所以听出来了，才更要假装一脸迷惑，甚至可以为此说出“我们的歌我不熟”这样的话。

“想给你打电话，我已在你家楼下”

朱正廷觉得正常男孩子不会突然情不知何起给另一个男孩子弹奏这个片段。

范丞丞太危险了！！他是向往被公司下令严禁这样的虐恋吗？

于是，他决定和范丞丞谈一谈，并把他拉到营地一个远离摄像机的小道散步。

“你干嘛在录节目的时候，给我弹这种歌啊？”朱正廷用力拍打范丞丞中。

“啊？很明显嘛？我就是普通弹弹琴而已。”范丞丞小骄傲了一下，“本来就只有你知道这首歌啊。”

“你乱说，你当时还唱给我听！你以为你看我的眼神很正常吗？！”

范丞丞突然明白了朱正廷其实就是想撒娇打闹一下，于是更加不正经地说道，“诶嘿，喜不喜欢？”

“不是，丞丞，我们录节目的时候能不能尽量正常一点。你知道公司之前已经找我说过一次，如果我们还想一起出现在节目里，就最好不要有奇怪的举动。”

范丞丞的兴致瞬间低了下来，“哦，那你说什么是奇怪的举动？”

“就……别抱我，特别是别老盯我！你每次盯我都太奇怪了你知不知道。”朱正廷感受到范丞丞的不高兴，只好半哄半撒娇地摇摇范丞丞的手臂。

“你当我傻子啊，我什么时候在镜头前抱你了。”范丞丞甩开朱正廷的手，“倒是你，上次突然跑过来喂我糖，整个人扑在我身上，要不是我让摄像大师不要拍不要拍……”

朱正廷白眼：你那个此地无银三百两更加让人窒息好嘛，小傻子。

4  
他说把爱放下能走更远。

范丞丞怎么会不明白，他只是不想罢了。虽是这么说，他却早就不得不在镜头前收敛。其实谁又会相信呢？大家不过是会感叹所谓营业罢了。

于是他又骗自己可以不必藏匿自己的喜欢。

营地的夜总是伴着一丝凉风，一阵吹过，范丞丞便把手往朱正廷胳膊里缩一下：“想养狗了。”

白天去庄园和一只叫guy的狗玩耍的场景在他的脑海中挥之不去。

当时的他因为晃神眼前浮现了以前和朱正廷在一起的回忆，晕头转向中还说出了想要结婚这样的话。

朱正廷拍了一下范丞丞的头，“不要我们五百万吗？”

“五百万总是不听爸爸的话。”

“长本事了，敢嫌弃我闺女。”

范丞丞白了朱正廷一眼，继续自己想说的话：“我还看到这儿还有动物协会，你要不要陪我去？明天小鬼他们说要分开行动。”

“看来你还是很想着哥哥的，知道哥哥喜欢小动物。”朱正廷的手又环上范丞丞的腰。

如果说弟弟有十分想着哥哥，那么哥哥就有一百分想着弟弟了。

朱正廷总是不由自主地把范丞丞宠上天。他愿意配合范丞丞玩所有幼稚的游戏，不管是在他拍拍胸脯掌舵的时候叫上他一声船长，还是在他又发懒又撒娇的时候把他抱下房车。

而他总是在不经意间发现自己对他的宠爱比想象中的还要多，比如在明明怕死的鬼屋面前，愿意陪他再走一次。

我喜欢的小傻子真是个胆小鬼。

他虽心里这么想着，却口嫌体直地在范丞丞出鬼屋的一瞬间，拨开爱福杰尼，把他抱到怀里，“吓哭了！范丞丞！”

“没有你瞎说，”范丞丞顶着因为害怕而蹭得凌乱的发型，“太热了！”

5  
最近，两人因为守护神这个游戏闹有点小矛盾；说是闹矛盾，还不如说是范丞丞的单方面吃醋，从而演变成的单方面无理取闹。

范丞丞不满大家一个个地都开始更加照顾他的猪精，看不出到底是享受游戏还是借题发挥。他更看不惯的，是游戏发起者朱正廷毫无知觉一脸可爱无辜。这种不爽的感觉在玩完鬼屋后的晚餐达到极点。

他看着朱正廷和王琳凯尤长靖在餐桌前隔着他推推搡搡打打闹闹，咬着筷子气愤地想：气死我了，朱正廷在那儿玩儿啥呢，我要一整天不理他！

朱正廷很快就注意到了坐在房车旁气鼓鼓的范丞丞。

“哎呀，我们丞丞生气的样子怎么这么可爱呢？”朱正廷扑到范丞丞背上用手臂环住他的脖子。

范丞丞绕开了他：“走开，我没有生气。朱正廷你瞎说什么？”

“切，你生气的样子我一看就知道。怎么啦？谁欺负你了，告诉哥哥，”朱正廷拍拍胸脯，“哥哥帮你打他！”

“哦，你欺负我了，你打自己！”

朱正廷一脸疑惑，两条眉毛皱成八字状，但为了逗他的丞丞开心，还是狠狠打了一下自己的肩膀，“好了，我打了，你告诉我怎么了？”

“还能怎么？不就是那个破游戏，”范丞丞白了朱正廷一眼，便用阴阳怪气的语气开始学习起刚才餐桌上王琳凯尤长靖和朱正廷拉拉扯扯的场景，“‘正正，是我给你盛的汤，我是你的守护天使’， ‘不，哥哥，你让我来做’，’哥哥好久没给弟弟盛豆腐了’。”说完又白了朱正廷一眼。

哎哟，说是生气，其实是吃醋呀。朱正廷心里默默偷笑，当然也不敢把这话说出来，不然火上浇油他的小宝贝得闹三天别扭。

小情侣吃醋生气，什么办法最容易解决这个问题呢？朱正廷可熟了，“吧唧”一下亲在了范丞丞的耳侧，他知道他的丞丞最喜欢这样了。

“不够。”范丞丞觉得不能这么白便宜了朱正廷。

俩人就这样打打闹闹又过了一个夜晚。

夜深了，范丞丞躺下，手机微弱的屏幕光映在身旁朱正廷的睡颜上。他不禁感叹他的贝贝睡觉也如此漂亮，还感叹他的笨蛋贝贝怎么也想不到守护他的天使其实是自己。

嘛，不管是游戏，还是现实。

6  
我是朱正廷的守护天使。

范丞丞想把这句话说一万遍。碍于做不到说一万遍，于是他要把它写在了朱正廷的新年礼物T恤上。

今年又是一年在外过年。范丞丞以前在外留学的时候总不免在年夜感到孤单，而去年他参加偶像练习生的时候，第一次发现，原来有人可以替代家人，赶走自己的孤独。

喏，这个人就在旁边，教自己如何做菜呢。

范丞丞：“你看我这个，会好吃吗？”

“最后焖一下，收一下汁。”俩人靠在一起，一起捣鼓范丞丞的黑椒牛柳。

范丞丞撇身看着这个认真帮自己琢磨牛柳的人，在这特殊的日子，不禁感到格外幸福。

他觉得他是真完了，也是真离不开了。他想起前几天朱正廷傻乎乎把自己走丢时的自己，明明担心与焦虑在胸口横行直撞，却只能挤出其百分之一并附上漫不经心的语气，在找到他的那一刻说出，“朱正廷，妈妈差点找不找你了，好担心你呢。”

一起拍花路的少年们围坐在桌前，分享着为其他人准备的礼物和揭秘幼稚的守护者游戏。

“其实在这里我和朱正廷的感情，可能和大家不太一样。”

范丞丞其实想了很久要不要和朱正廷讲这些话。

他想了很久如果在对其他五位兄弟说出掏心掏肺的话后，再说自己对朱正廷有着最不一样的感情，是否会被观众猜出他最心底的东西。

“其实两年多，没有对你说一些特别感恩的话，其实你自己做的一些东西，我也一直看在眼里……”

范丞丞看着自己最亲爱的人眼里开始泛起泪光，努力躲藏镜头想要掩盖自己的情绪，望着这么令人动容的他，也不禁擦了擦自己湿润的眼睛。

【我为你买了一幅油画，因为你说想在家里要放一幅。

你知道这是什么意思吗？是你说的每一句话我都放在了心上。

你对我的生日承诺，我过了大半年还想要一遍遍向别人炫耀，炫耀你对我的宠溺。

我是这样的喜欢你，是十九岁的我炽热的喜欢，但绝非十九岁的我一时冲动的喜欢。

我想要让所有人知道你是我最特殊的人，即使你等会儿又该偷偷骂我明目张胆，即使你还是会笑我像个孩子，即使现在我已瞄见你赤红了耳根。】

7  
小别胜新婚，先是小别再是禁欲可把小情侣憋坏了。于是范丞丞和朱正廷决定利用节目收工后唯一的黄金休假好好耗在家里，再具体一点的话就是耗在床上。

“你什么时候再穿一次白石小镇的那种裙子？”朱正廷躺在范丞丞怀里，用手指戳戳范丞丞的脸。

“朱正廷你什么变态性癖？”范丞丞把朱正廷的手指拍开，笑着往他脸上凑近了一点。

“看上去很令人兴奋。”朱正廷用手指勾勾范丞丞的下巴。

“你以为我穿着裙子就会被你玩弄吗？”范丞丞仿佛恢复了刚才耗尽的力气，又把朱正廷压到身下。

又是一阵疯狂打闹后，两人放空中。

“你打算把我送你的珍贵画作放哪儿？”范丞丞平躺在床上，用胳膊撞撞朱正廷。

朱正廷心不在焉，仿佛还没从刚才的激烈中恢复过来，“嗯，嗯，我好好挂。”

“什么？”范丞丞从床上弹起来，“这么敷衍？不行，我要亲自放。”说着便起身准备拿起猪油画走向朱正廷的客厅。

“你有毒吗范丞丞，你把我晾在床上去挂那幅破画。”说着，朱正廷便也起身将自己挂在范丞丞身上，试图用重量把他压到地上。

仙子的确不重，却特别能够运用自己身体的每一份力量。很快，范丞丞便倒地求饶，顺便抱着朱正廷在地上滚了三圈。

滚着滚着俩人就这样躺在地上突然认真地看起了对方。

朱正廷伸手挠挠范丞丞的下巴，轻轻吻在了他的唇上，“笨蛋，我当然是挂在家里最重要的地方了。”

他很相信记忆载体这种东西。说到底他眼里的这幅油画根本不是普通人看到的那丑丑的猪油画，而是范丞丞第一次那么认真和他说重视他，说把他当成两年来最重要的人，还有面对朋友和镜头送给他最认真的承诺。

他知道他的丞丞多么不善于言语表达，总是嘻嘻哈哈逗大家开心却将自己的思绪压抑在心中；所以他也知道这份承诺多么弥足珍贵，多么值得永远珍藏。

那就永远藏在这幅画里吧，祝它永不变质。

（花路篇完）


	2. 偶练前篇

0

范丞丞英国上的初中，美国上的高一，漂流四海，还是觉得自己想要站上舞台。他热爱嘻哈，向往聚光灯，想要哪一天人们说起范家除了人见人夸的姐姐之外也有他的一份。

“啊，范丞丞呀，人帅歌好听。”

他为这个梦想，签了国内某偶像培训公司的卖身契，在他十六岁那年回了国，踏入他人生中第四个陌生又充满挑战的国家，韩国。

年少中二的他不知如何去想象练习生的生活到底是怎么样的，于是当他被告知要去公司报道的前天晚上，他把自己的衣柜翻了个遍，挑出了一件华丽的皮草配他心爱的小皮鞋。

浮夸吗？不会吧。

范丞丞其实是胆怯的，对于明天会发生什么和遇见什么人，而他能做的只有用华丽的外壳将自己包裹起来。

再加一副能遮住半个脸的墨镜吧。

1

朱正廷对于有新练习生加入这件事情早已司空见惯，不新鲜，只想抓紧练习月末的考核。当他正在认真对着镜子检查动作的时候，练习室的门被打开了。

一米八刚出头的个子，不算瘦的身材，墨镜一戴颇有董事会的意思。他朝那人鞠了一躬，继续将注意力放在自己的动作上。

身旁的黄明昊拍拍他的肩膀让他停下来，低声告诉他那是刚才来的是新练习生，朱正廷未变的脸色下藏着千百个问号。

“朱正廷，这是范丞丞，你作为队长好好带他，你们宿舍三缺一吧？他和你们住。”

***

范丞丞走在练习室的长廊上，惶恐不安，心跳已经快到不能控制。他按捺不住自己紧张又兴奋的心情，只好默默推一下墨镜，希望自己的这身装扮能够好好隐藏他的不安。

隔着练习室的玻璃看里面的人努力地练习着，他发现一个与旁人都不同的男孩子，蘑菇头，白皙的皮肤，清瘦的身材，练舞抬头的瞬间飞起的刘海显露出他眉骨与鼻尖连成的优越线条。

用美艳形容并不为过。

范丞丞看着这个人朝自己深深鞠了一躬，随后再次投入到自己的舞蹈当中，不禁觉得有些可爱。不过一会儿，这个人又重新回过神来，从镜子旁边摸起一副眼镜，架在鼻子上后，看着他，瞬间露出八个牙齿的微笑，伸出手来和自己握手。

他就是队长啊，是昨天那个公司高层口中一个让人安心的家伙。“哦？你会跟着正廷啊，那很放心。”

那是范丞丞第一次听到朱正廷这个名字。

2

范丞丞坐在练习室坐下等着去宿舍，顺便围观一下自己马上要加入的练习生生活。练习生们跟着音乐一遍一遍练习，时不时停下来集中讨论，半个小时过去了，他们算是累到趴下，摊倒在地。这时候，朱正廷看见身边的人水瓶空了，便起身走到门前一箱矿泉水旁边，拿起一瓶，递给别人。

这样的照顾，范丞丞仅仅在一小时内就看到了五次，递毛巾，递水，有人摔倒了帮忙检查身体，无微不至。

有一个这样的队长，原本应该开心的，他却感到十分别扭，总觉得这个人对谁都这么好，假，不是假也是有所企图吧。总而言之他以前从来没有碰到过任何人的热情程度能及眼前这个人。范丞丞看着他亲昵地与其他练习生接触着，内心的防备又多了一点。

这波练习结束，范丞丞便跟在朱正廷还有另外一个人一起回宿舍了。宿舍离公司很近，走路的话不到十分钟就到了，不过范丞丞拖着箱子实在不好走。

“范丞丞是吧，这个是Justin黄明昊。我来帮你拖箱子吧。”朱正廷说着把手靠到范丞丞的手臂，正准备接过范丞丞的一个箱子。

范丞丞下意识移开了手臂，“谢谢，你推这个吧，比较轻。”

宿舍是两室两卫，简单的现代装修风格，进门便是三大排和人差不多高的鞋柜，客厅有很明显被经常使用的痕迹，然而厨房却看起来一尘不染。练习生哪用得着厨房啊，每天早起晚归，公司包饭。

“我来了可能还要再加一排鞋柜。”范丞丞笑道。

一间卧室有两张单人床，两扇门对望着，中间是一个卫生间。其中一个房间空着一张床，范丞丞自觉走进去放下自己随身的包，随后听到朱正廷说道，“Justin你把我们放在你房间的衣服都拿出来，给他腾点空间，我们这几天在客厅再搞一个衣柜吧。”

黄明昊走进房间开始倒腾衣服，边倒腾边背对着范丞丞说道，“我们要用门口那个卫生间，旁边那个被朱正廷和毕雯珺抢走了。嗯，当时仗着他们比我大。”

3

跟不上，真的跟不上。

范丞丞每天都过的很吃力，公司好像并不会宽容和理解新人，不管是舞蹈班声乐还是说唱，他的同班总有非常厉害的人，压得他喘不过气。老师貌似对他也不上心，他觉着也是，毕竟他并没有什么突出的地方。

舞蹈课的时候他总能看见那个出众的身影，修长，柔软。不论在哪里见到的朱正廷总是带着一种脱俗的气质，和其他也许粗糙、也许大大咧咧的男孩子不同。最近，他也慢慢开始能接受朱正廷的超级热情了，就像对其他练习生的那样，朱正廷开玩笑的时候自己会笑，朝他扔毛巾的时候也会说谢谢。

除了他还是会尴尬地避免朱正廷不经意间碰到他的手。

这事儿吧，黄明昊躺在床上玩手机的时候和他提过，说朱正廷私下问他范丞丞是不是不喜欢自己，才避开和他有任何接触。范丞丞很快否认了，在床上翻了一个身，继续在黑暗中玩着手机，接话告诉黄明昊他没有。

“没有就好，正正挺在意的。”

范丞丞顿住并停止刷手机的手，思考一番，又继续玩了起来。

跳舞唱歌说唱一个都跟不上有什么办法吗？没有，只有多练。范丞丞每天都花更多的时间在别人都走的教室里扒视频和音频。老师不肯教，那就自己多学吧，学到能被别人看见为止。他一手拿着手机，一手和双脚一起跟着视频舞动，试图一口气把看到的动作都记住复制下来。

“你这个地方腰要再往上一点。”

范丞丞回头，朱正廷站在门口，手上拿着平板电脑，“我忘了这个，回来拿。这几天晚上总不见你，原来你这么晚还会在这儿练啊。”

“月末考核。”范丞丞淡淡说道。

“这个舞我几个月前跳过，我教你吧。”朱正廷放下手中的东西，朝范丞丞走来。

时针悄悄指向11这个数字，镜子面前是两个个头相当的男孩满头大汗地躺在地上。范丞丞小声对朱正廷说了一声谢谢，并且夸他舞跳得是真好。气氛很轻松，两个人从舞蹈聊到其他事情，比如某某老师最近脾气不好，比如宿舍里最近有什么新闻。

其实他们之前从来没有好好说过话，范丞丞练习也有一个多月了，朱正廷甚至还不知道范丞丞最擅长什么，就连他是那个著名女演员范冰冰的弟弟这件事情，也是前几天才有所耳闻。

“我一直以为你不喜欢我，所以也不多和你讲话。”

范丞丞一时间不知道怎么回复，他根本不讨厌朱正廷，不熟的人谈何讨厌。他可能只是下意识觉得……

嗯，觉得这个人有点危险罢了。

也不好说出口，总觉得怪怪的。朱正廷肯定会睁着他的大眼睛追问，哪里危险了？睫毛还扑闪扑闪的。

他想起前几天黄明昊和他说过的话，想到可以借此解释一下，便说道，“不是，我这个人就是不太喜欢和别人接触。”

4

事实证明，朱正廷的确危险啊。

范丞丞和朱正廷通过多次舞蹈小灶终于熟了起来，感情瞬间赶超他和黄明昊的室友情。朱正廷热爱skinship这点便开始在对着范丞丞肆无忌惮地发散，休息的时候枕上范丞丞的大腿，口渴的时候直接拿起范丞丞的水壶，开心的时候咬着范丞丞的耳朵说笑打闹，难过的时候靠在范丞丞的肩上郁闷地玩手机。

扑通。

真危险啊。范丞丞感叹。

危险在他枕上大腿的时候自己总是不自觉紧张到握紧拳头，危险在他总随心所欲用自己的水壶却不知这样会沾上他的味道，危险在他每次突然靠近轻轻说出的话总是如此悦耳，危险在他靠在自己肩膀的时候偷瞄到他长长的睫毛，有一次睫毛上还挂上一滴泪珠，惹得他心疼十分。

这天公司在进行常规的考核，考核完后把大家留下，说是下个月要送人去参加韩国当时很火的选秀节目Produce 101，根据的是这几个月所有人的考核成绩。

范丞丞听完考核标准便知道自己没有戏了，顺便转头看向身边的朱正廷，他正站得笔直紧张地看着老师。

“朱正廷和 Justin。”

眼前的人眼睛都亮了，嘴翘起一个好看的弧形，和前排的黄明昊对视了一眼。范丞丞没忍住，上前咬耳朵道，“恭喜啊正廷。”

时间过去得很快，一个月后，宿舍就空了，只剩下范丞丞和毕雯珺大眼瞪小眼。朱正廷临走前督促范丞丞要好好练习，说回来想看到焕然一新的范丞丞，同样又担心自己不过多久就被淘汰回来了。范丞丞笑着说早点回来也好，可以陪他过生日。

范丞丞开始变得很矛盾，他不希望朱正廷这么早就出道，因为这样他们必将渐行渐远，却也想看到朱正廷一帆风顺心想事成。

结果朱正廷还是没有撑到节目最后，但同样因为行程原因没有和范丞丞过上生日。他感到很抱歉，怕丞丞不开心，和他说明年一定会给他一个难忘的生日。

范丞丞别扭地撅撅嘴，喃喃道，“明年的我们还不知道在哪儿呢。”

“你好好加油，我们就有一起出道的可能。”

范丞丞进步很大。在朱正廷不在的日子里，他用心训练，在考核的时候得到了老师的赞许，说他很有天赋，短时间内能够做到这样很不容易。他说老师过奖了，心里想到那日日夜夜帮他扣动作的人，不知道他在另一个宿舍里过得好不好。

不过现在这个人过得挺好的，他非常清楚，因为他们睡到一间房了，这个人的一切都在他掌握之中。朱正廷回来的时候主动申请要换房间，先下手为强把包扔到了范丞丞的房间，跳到原本黄明昊的床上，死赖着不动。黄明昊骂骂咧咧说又欺负他年纪小，踹开另外一个房门。

“想跟我睡一个房间就直说，赖子。”范丞丞懒洋洋地躺在床上。

“毕雯珺睡觉好吵，我敏感。”朱正廷抱起被子故作可怜状，说完便看见一个枕头飞到自己的头上，正中自己的脑门。

“赖子加骗子。”

5

练习的生活继续，不知不觉范丞丞练习的时间也快十个月了，他受到越来越多的称赞，也被越来越多的老师看重。

变化不止这些，刚进公司那个的清冷范丞丞也似乎不见了，现在只有见谁逗谁、四处打趣的范丞丞。还有那个说着不喜欢和别人接触的范丞丞现在一天到晚黏着朱正廷，人称挂件丞，惹得朱正廷非常嫌弃，觉得刚见面那会儿白受了范丞丞高冷那气儿。

国内一个网络平台计划学韩国这套搞一个男团选秀综艺。公司看到机会说要选七个人送去参赛。大家都知道这是一个很好的机会，因为不仅这个综艺的会有不错的曝光度，而且传闻这七个人还会组一个团。朱正廷告诉范丞丞要一起加油，这样他们能有机会一起去那个节目。

说来喜庆，一个宿舍都被选中了。大家每天斗志昂扬，练习着初评级准备的舞。除了团舞，每个人还要求准备一个才艺展示，范丞丞为此每天在宿舍里练习说唱，和黄明昊两个人一人霸占一间房间，把其他两个人赶到客厅。

眼看归国的日子近在眼前，范丞丞的紧张与焦虑折腾得他夜不能寐，辗转反侧之间，把朱正廷从睡梦中吵醒了。

“怎么了丞丞，你睡不好吗？”朱正廷朦胧中睁开双眼，看另一边的床上手机还亮着，“别看了，越看越睡不着。”

“正廷，你当时参加比赛前紧张吗？”

“紧张啊，每个人都会紧张，只能把紧张转化成继续练习的动力。”朱正廷呢喃着，感觉自己身边突然被一股热热的气息占据，他嫌弃地拍打了一下身边这个人，“又钻我床，挤死了。”

嘴上说着嫌弃，身体还是往床一边挪了挪，他感受到身边的呼吸声夹杂着一个更小的声音，像是委屈也像是叹息，“我回国那天应该会被媒体关注爆，顶着我姐的名字。”

朱正廷才意识到身边这个开朗阳光的男孩其实需要背负比他想象中更多的责任，日日夜夜的练习背后代表的不仅仅是他自己。他更加心疼这个弟弟了。

其实他早就应该发觉，自己对这个弟弟的关照远远超过别人。他想起之前认真看着范丞丞刚录的舞蹈视频并做着笔记时，黄明昊对他说的话。

“你难道不觉得你现在关心范丞丞的有点多吗？特别是我们从202回来后？”

他不以为然地答道，写笔记的手也没停下，“都是弟弟嘛，他练习时间短，需要的帮助更多。”

“如果真的是这样就好，你自己心里清楚。”

朱正廷不明白黄明昊对他说这话的意思，还以为只是黄明昊觉得自己冷落了他，于是笑着扑到他身上时图逗他开心。没想到的是，这句话的后劲却非常大，时不时在朱正廷的脑袋里回响。

他问心无愧，自觉对身边每一个人都很好，都会热情地尽到自己最大的帮助。不过每当主人公换成范丞丞的时候，他总是想拿出百分之一百二十的劲儿去帮他。他甚至还不知道多出的百分之二十从哪里去要，就已经想着怎么给出去了。

朱正廷转头看着已经熟睡的范丞丞，嘲笑这个刚才还在喊睡不着的人怎么这么快进入了梦乡。为了进节目，这个原本两颊还肉肉的弟弟已经瘦得棱角分明，的确好看了，也变得更加清冷。

不认识的人估计觉得更加难接近了吧，就和当初我看见他一样。

他拉了拉被子把范丞丞裹得更紧实，悄悄爬下床钻到范丞丞原本的被窝，闭上双眼准备进入梦乡。

晚安，接下来的路我会一直陪你。

（偶练前篇完）

没有告白！！但两个人都慢慢明白自己的心意了。这一篇就是讲他们的相遇以及相知啦，众所周知我们36偶练的时候是热恋期，告白要放到那个时候！


End file.
